ErrorAlways Together
by lapansitakawaii
Summary: Nueva escuela, problemas el primer día, dibujos de una chica y... Aparición de un ser sacado de la imaginación. Esta historia relatará la vida de un chico inteligente, calmado y serio, en el cual el primer día pasa un suceso que a bastantes dejaría sorprendidos. Pronto se dará cuenta de algo teniendo una "misión" que cumplir ¿Que peligros o atrocidades experimentará este chico?


_**Always together**_

•

•

•

Acababa de llegar a una nueva escuela, este por problemas en otra, por alguna razón había muerto un chico a manos de un profesor, mi madre al oir aquella noticia decidió sacarme de tal escuela insegura. Así terminé aquí, solo en un cuarto oscuro, pero preguntarán "¿Por que en un cuarto?", Por lo cual contaré la historia detrás de este suceso.

Llegaba recién a mi nueva escuela, era un día en el cual estaba realmente cansado, por lo que decidí llegar lento y tarde. Trás eso me fui a mi correspondiente salón despreocupadamente, en serio no tenía ganas para nada. El tiempo paso lentamente, ante tal aburrimiento saqué un cuaderno y dibujé a "MoonBlack", esta chica era una especie de "avatar" o como quieran decirle, le puse aquel nombre ya que su piel era plateada imitando a la luna pero con cabello totalmente negro y desordenado. Siempre la dibujaba cuando tenía tiempo o estaba aburrido, casi diría que tenía una colección de dibujos de ella, era hermosa pero a la vez un tanto "Misteriosa" a quien le preguntara que pensaba sobre ella. De todos modos, me gustaba dibujarla y lo hacía. No era muy social pero apesar de eso, aparecieron unos chicos de mi edad diciendo estupideces como "Esa chica es una demonio", "Que fea, es horrible", "Parece un muerto", entre otras frases más. No podía aguantar tales insultos, me parecía una dama digna de respeto por lo cual rápidamente se me acabó la paciencia. Él último que la insultó recibió una advertencia la cual decidió ignorar, así fue como le rompí la mano a aquel chico. Lo mío no era pelear pero... Sentí la necesidad, además, casualmente me habían enseñado defensa personal desde muy pequeño. Me llevaron a la dirección u oficina del director, así asignandome tarea extra, limpieza por horas y una expulsión por tres días. Yo no resistí, no era por presumir pero no me iba nada mal en los estudios, en cuanto al aseo tampoco me molestaba. Volvieron a pasar las horas hasta que tocó el timbre para finalizar las clases, yo simplemente hice lo que me pedían, primero haciendo las tareas y después el aseo. Tras 5 horas de arduo trabajo logré terminar de limpiar, pero solo había algo más que necesitaba, terminar mi dibujo. Feliz de haber defendido a MoonBlack, regresé para salir pero...

 ***sonido de llave cerrando la única puerta principal***

 _ **— ¿Eh?**_

Caminé hacia la dirección a dónde se había producido el sonido.

Que raro... Estaba cerrada la única puerta que me habían dejado abierta para mi.

 ***Se apagan las luces***

No veía absolutamente nada. Mal día para no traer el celular...

 _ **Ah... Al..ays to...ge...er...**_

Un suspiro... Oí un suspiro... Justo detrás mío. Me quedé quieto, casi dejando de respirar para poder escuchar lo siguiente...

 _ **Mmm~ ¿Necesitas luces...?**_

Quedé helado... ¡¿Una voz femenina?!

Antes de entrar en pánico decidí darme vuelta para poder ver a aquella mujer.

 _ **¿No me conoces...?**_

Preguntó la chica. Voz suave... Pelo desordenado... Y su palidez brillando en toda la oscuridad.

 _ **— M-MoonBlack...**_

Ella sonrió y empezó a acercarse

 ***Sonido de cuchillas***

 _ **— ¡...D-Duele!**_

Cuando ví tenía un corte en mi brazo, estaba empezando a sangrar por lo quedé un tanto horrorizado. Dió un paso hacia al frente y...

 ***Corté en la cara***

 _ **— Ow... ¿Q-Que pasa...?**_

 _ **¿No lo ves?**_

Se acercó más rápido y mucho cortes se hicieron en mi cuerpo, la sangre brotaba y... ¡Dolía!

 _ **Si me acerco pasa esto**_

"¡Mi labio!" Quería gritar al sentir como se iba cortando. Lentamente ella sacó una gran lengua afilada de su boca y la paso por mis labios y sus adentros. Al hacerlo sentía el sabor a sangre y como se iban cortando las carnes, pero... Algo anda mal conmigo... Esta mujer la he amado por años... ¿Por qué me gusta lo que está haciendo...?

 _ **Sabes bien... Busca mi historia y... vengate de quién me hizo aquel mal...**_

 _ **Tú y yo...**_

 _ **Siempre estaremos juntos**_

Al decir eso, desapareció sin más en una explosión blanca como su piel. Creí que había muerto pero... A la mañana siguiente estaba en mi casa... Pero... Me dejó una nota o más bien... Una carta.

Así fue como me di cuenta... ¿Tengo algo que ver con esta mujer?

 **•**

 **•**


End file.
